The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack for the accommodation of a cigarette block, comprised of a box part, a lid which is hingedly connected to the rear wall thereof, and a collar attached to the box part having a collar front wall and collar side tabs, a chamber for the accommodation of a lighter to another article being delimited from the cigarette block and next to the cigarette block by means of a collar side tab.
Hinge-lid packs are widespread as packs for cigarettes. The structure of packs of this type is identical to a large extent. In the development of new designs or improvements of this pack type it is an important aim not to change the outer appearance and the details important for the handling of the pack.